


L'amour est imprévisible

by msmarvelftw



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alexander Pierce is a jerk, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fandom Trumps Hate, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmarvelftw/pseuds/msmarvelftw
Summary: When Steve gets knocked over on his way in to get a cup of coffee, the last thing he wants is to run into that Ultimate Jerk ever again.Things don't quite go according to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mara_jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara_jade/gifts).



Steve was in a reasonably good mood that Thursday morning. Friday wasn’t far away, and since he was so far ahead on his comic book pages for the week he’d even allowed himself the luxury of sleeping in an extra hour. The sun was shining, birds chirping. A beautiful day in Brooklyn.

All that changed when he reached his favorite coffee shop and was shoved sideways as he reached the door, sent sprawling onto the sidewalk. Steve stared at the cement in shock for a moment before he came to his senses and picked himself up off the ground, wiping away the bits of cement that had stuck to his palms when he’d caught himself.

He looked around and realized that the guy who’d knocked him over hadn’t even bothered to stop and help him up; he was standing at the counter of the coffee shop, waiting for his order while tapping his foot and checking his watch every few seconds.

Steve scowled at him through the window. _Jerk_.

He stomped inside, making sure to dodge Ultimate Jerk as he hightailed it out of the shop with his coffee order. Steve practically growled his order at the poor barista, but he left her a nice tip, so he hoped that would balance out his karma. He received his coffee and while it was perfect, as per usual, the day had been officially spoiled. Steve snarled at the bird chirping incessantly outside and hurled a mental, “Fuck you,” to Ultimate Jerk.

 

**~**

 

The next morning, Steve woke up at his usual time, sure that his break from routine was partly to blame for the events of last morning. When he reached the coffee shop, he made sure to check for any sign of Ultimate Jerk. Upon seeing nothing, he headed inside and took his place in line, confident that by getting there an hour early he had successfully avoided having to deal with Ultimate Jerk again.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

Five minutes later, Ultimate Jerk came rushing into the shop once more, wearing a suit identical to the one he’d been wearing yesterday. Once inside, he visibly balked at the line, like he’d expected to be the only person getting their morning coffee. With a loud and heavy sigh, he took his spot behind Steve. And didn’t apologize. Did this guy even realize he’d sent Steve face-first into the sidewalk? If his face had been stuck in his phone like it was now, probably not.

Ultimate Jerk huffed and started tapping his foot against the floor, alternating between tapping away on his phone, checking his watch, and sighing audibly. Steve was getting fed up at this point. This guy was in such a hurry, surely it was Steve’s duty to slow him down a little, right? For the sake of everyone else who might be so ruthlessly knocked over?

When it was Steve’s turn, despite the fact that he’d been coming to this coffee shop for a year and every barista knew his order, he took his time reading the menu out loud, remarking to Darcy, the barista, how delicious everything sounded. When he’d finally decided (on the same cappuccino he always gets) he managed to stretch out paying for four minutes until finally, Ultimate Jerk yelled, “What the hell is your problem, dude?”

Steve turned around and feigned shock. “What are you talking about?”

“I could’ve ordered and been out of here in the time it took you to pay for your fucking cappuccino!”

“You sent me flying into the sidewalk yesterday, and now _you’re_ getting mad at _me?”_

Ultimate Jerk at least had the decency to look guilty. “Right, I’m sorry about that, I was in a hurry―”

“Oh yeah, I got that.” Steve snatched up his change. “Order your coffee, then, since you’re in such a hurry.” He stalked over to the other side of the coffee shop, grabbed his coffee the second it was placed on the counter, and stomped out of the coffee shop, paying no attention to either Ultimate Jerk or his slightly-burned hands.

 

**~**

 

The next day, Steve felt safe going down to the coffee shop again, given that it was Saturday and chances were he wasn’t going to run into Ultimate Jerk again. When he got to the coffee shop, he was pleased to see that he was right.

“Uh, hello?”

Steve turned, and it took him several moments to place that this guy was Ultimate Jerk. He had shed his suit for an MIT sweatshirt, worn jeans, and a pair of Converse that had definitely seen better days. His hair, instead of slicked back with a gallon of gel, was loose and, dare Steve say, _fluffy_ on top of his head.

 _Shit,_ Steve thought. _He’s hot_.

“Hey,” Ultimate Hot Jerk said. “Um, I wanted to apologize. For knocking you over. Um…I can buy you some coffee?”

“Yes, I suppose you _could_.”

Ultimate Hot Jerk sighed and ruffled his hair. “Would you let me buy you a cup of coffee?”

Steve shrugged and headed inside. Sure, this guy might be a jerk, but Steve was a comic book artist with high rent, he could never turn his nose up at a free coffee. After he’d ordered his cappuccino he avoided the questioning look on Darcy’s face when Ultimate Hot Jerk pulled out his wallet to pay and went to sit at the table near the window while he waited for Ultimate Hot Jerk to bring him his coffee. Once he did so and had sat down, Ultimate Hot Jerk extended his hand and said, “Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. Bucky Barnes.”

Steve took his hand and shook it. “Steve Rogers.”

“Look, Steve, I’m really sorry about what happened. I had completely forgotten to get my boss’s coffee order, and he was so mad, I honestly thought I was about to get fired, so I ran the mile here because I got coffee from here once and now he won’t let me get it from anywhere else, and―”

“I get it,” Steve interrupted, worried Barnes was about to work himself into a panic attack. “It’s fine, I wasn’t hurt or anything. Just pissed at you for a bit.”

Barnes smiled sheepishly. “That’s good. I’m really sorry. My boss sucks.”

“Question though,” Steve said as he took a sip of his (amazing) cappuccino. “If your boss sucks so much, why don’t you just quit your job?”

Barnes laughed. “Yeah, I wish. I’m Alexander Pierce’s assistant.” His eyebrows started furrowing when he noticed the lack of recognition on Steve’s face. “Alexander Pierce? Hydra Industries? One of the biggest mechanical engineering firms in the country?” Steve shrugged. “Well, a year as his assistant, and I can get whatever mechanical engineering job I want. I can’t quit.”

“So you’re a mechanical engineer?”

“Well, right now I’m a copy-maker and coffee-getter,” Barnes said with a wry smile. “But that’s the goal. What do you do?”

“I draw comic books,” Steve said tentatively, feeling very much out of his depth. Doodler versus mechanical engineer.

Barnes’s eyes, though, lit up, and he grinned so brightly Steve practically had to squint to see him. “That’s so awesome! I love comics, I’m a huge nerd. What kind of stuff have you worked on?”

“Uh…mostly sci-fi stuff. A few superhero comics.”

“That’s so cool!”

“It’s, uh, it’s alright.”

Barnes smiled at him. “Man, I wish I had enough artistic talent to draw comics. Have you always wanted to do this?”

“Pretty much. I thought about doing illustration, but it just wasn’t as fun for me. So I went back to comics.”

“Good for you.”

“Thanks.” Steve smiled up at Barnes. _Damn, he had a really nice face. Way to go, genetics._ “Have you always wanted to be a mechanical engineer?”

Barnes snorted. “No. No, I didn’t decide to do mechanical engineering until my third year of college. At first, it was law, then robotics, then history, then just about everything else, and _then_ mechanical engineering. I’m very indecisive.”

“I see that.”

“I wanna help people, y’know?” Barnes said maintaining intense eye contact with Steve. “And it was like, my entire life, I wasn’t really sure how I could, but then I realized that I could make things that other people can use, and…I’m not making any sense, I know, but that’s sort of the goal.”

“To help people,” Steve said.

Barnes smiled. “Yeah, I guess. Engineering just seems like a good way to do that.”

They talked for nearly an hour before Steve realized his coffee was ice cold and he was late for a Skype call with his publisher. As Steve jogged home, he couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky Barnes, Ultimate Jerk, who turned out to be hot, smart, funny, kind, and super nerdy.

Steve buried his face in his hands. _Way to go, Rogers._

 

**~**

 

Steve ended up running into Bucky nearly every morning, which did nothing to help his blossoming crush. They would chat while they waited for their coffee. Steve learned that Bucky had three sisters and that they and his parents lived in Indiana; that Bucky loved all animals but was allergic to cats; that he had lived in Bucharest for six months after graduating from MIT; and that his friend had been aggressively attempting to set him up with someone since he’d come out to her as gay (and God knows Steve’s heart skipped a beat at that knowledge).

In turn, Steve told Bucky about growing up in Brooklyn, his health struggles growing up, his mom and her cancer, and graduating from Brooklyn College. Steve’s life paled in comparison to Bucky’s. Bucky had traveled, he was working at a prestigious engineering company (Steve may have Googled Alexander Pierce after their first chat), he had family and a social life. Steve, on the other hand, spent all day shut up in his apartment, drawing comic books.

What’s more, Bucky had ambition. He wanted to see the world, wanted to get his Master’s, wanted to do all these things and all Steve wanted from the future was to have a bit easier of a time paying his bills.  That’s how he knew this little crush was stupid - even if Bucky was gay he certainly wouldn’t be attracted to Steve, because Steve was boring. He stayed in every night and drew or watched Netflix. The only people who could be considered his friends were the baristas because he was so boring he couldn’t even be bothered to switch up which coffee shop he went to.

And yet Steve was still crushing on Bucky. Hard. Because he was dumb like that.

This went on for weeks. Literal weeks of Steve sprinting to get to the coffee shop at the time he knew Bucky would be there, or purposefully taking forever browsing the menu when Bucky was running behind, of mini-chats while their coffee brewed that sometimes stretched out to the point Bucky ended up in trouble for taking so long (though he’d told Steve with a grin that if he was going to get reamed out for something, he might as well get some good conversation out of it).

This particular day, they were both standing in the coffee shop, waiting for their coffee, when Bucky said suddenly, “It’s hard to really have a conversation in so little time.”

Steve hummed in agreement.

“Maybe we should, um…” Bucky swore under his breath and ran a hand through his hair, cheeks reddening. “I’m sorry. I’m not smooth. I’m terrible at this. You’re hot, and – “ Steve’s eyes widen. “Shit. Oh shit. I didn’t mean – well you are hot, but not like… _ugh_. Okay. I’m trying to ask you if you want to go to dinner with me on Friday night.”

Steve stared at him. “On a…date?”

“Yeah. Was that not clear? Sorry, you’re so cute it’s throwing me off my game.”

Steve blushed at that, which made Bucky break out in a lopsided grin. “I’d like that,” Steve said, stuffing his hands awkwardly in his pockets.

“Oh – okay. Awesome. Um, here.” Bucky pulled out his phone. “I should give you my number.”

Steve pulled out his phone, trying to ignore the way his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest as he typed his number into Bucky’s phone. Bucky took his phone back, said, “Smile!” and then snapped a picture of Steve, who most definitely did not look good in that picture. Bucky grinned at his phone.

“For your contact picture. Here.” He started tapping on his phone, and Steve’s pinged in his pocket. He pulled it out to see he had a new text.

_(8:32) it bucky_

“Nice,” Steve said, which made Bucky smirk at him. Darcy called both their names and as they walked up to get their coffee, Steve told him, “I’ll text you, we’ll work out the details.”

“Sounds good.” Bucky flashed Steve another huge grin before saying goodbye and leaving the coffee shop, juggling his huge coffee order in his arms. Steve sighed longingly as he watched him leave.

“You’re pathetic,” Darcy informed him.

“Maybe.” Steve picked up his latte and took a sip. “But I’m the one going on a date with him.”

“Touché.”

 

**~**

 

Steve’s entire closet was emptied out onto his bed, and he was still no closer to deciding what to wear for his date with Bucky.

Someone else had been making Bucky’s coffee runs since he was busy doing some special project for Pierce, which meant the only contact they’d had was through text. They’d decided to get dinner at an upscale restaurant in Brooklyn Heights (which Steve wasn’t crazy about, but Bucky had suggested it and it was pretty standard for a first date). Unfortunately, it was after this decision that Steve realized he had absolutely nothing to wear to a classy restaurant. All his clothes were either stained, torn, too casual, or just plain didn’t fit. In his defense, why was he supposed to shell out a ton of money for a suit if he just spent all day drawing at home?

A part of him acknowledged that Bucky had seen him many times in his regular old clothes, before he’s had his coffee no less, but that was different than walking into a nice restaurant wearing a stained button-down and a pair of khakis with a hole in one of the pant legs. Which was currently his best option.

Steve groaned and flopped onto the bed.

After spending the whole day fretting over it, Steve finally just sewed up the whole in the pants, which, with his level of skill, took the better part of an hour, and decided wearing a stained shirt was better than no shirt at all. Then he tried to fix his hair, which had united with his wardrobe to make this evening as frustrating as possible and utterly refused to cooperate. Steve gave up at that point and left the house before he found something else in his appearance to worry over.

He was actually a little late by the time he made it to the restaurant since he took so long getting ready, but Bucky wasn’t there yet, so Steve felt a little better about it. Bucky had warned that he might be a bit late, because his boss had called him in for a meeting that afternoon and probably needed him to do some extra work, so Steve wasn’t worried. He sent off a text to Bucky to let him know he’d arrived.

_(18:52) Hey, just wanted to let you know I’m at the restaurant. :)_

He put his phone away and smiled at the waitress who’d come to take his drink order. “I’ll just have some water for now,” he said. “My date will be joining me soon.” The waitress smiled at him and left two menus before walking away.

Steve busied himself for a few minutes looking around at the restaurant. He was easily the most under-dressed person there, but he reminded himself that Bucky wouldn’t care anyway. Though he did make a mental note to buy some dressier clothes before their next date. If there was a next date. Which he hoped there was.

Jeez, Steve was nervous.

He wiped his hands on his pants and busied himself with reading through the menu. He’d called ahead and cleared all his allergies with the manager, so there shouldn’t be any problems there. He couldn’t imagine having an allergic reaction on his first date with Bucky. Steve shivered just at the thought.

He checked his watch and sent another text to Bucky.

_(19:10) Are you on your way?_

Steve kind of felt bad pulling out his phone in such a nice place, but he was bored and needed a distraction to keep his anxiety levels down. He killed some time by answering some work emails while continuing to deflect the waitress, who kept returning to ask him if he was ready to order.

_(19:42) Bucky? Have you left work yet? I can order for you if you want._

It’d been over an hour since they were supposed to meet up, Bucky shouldn’t be that late. Steve glanced towards the exit again, just in case Bucky happened to be walking in, but was once again disappointed.

When the waitress walked past again a few minutes later, Steve went ahead and ordered for himself. After all, Bucky was taking forever, and he was famished. Maybe they could get dessert afterward to make up for the missed date time.

The waitress took his menu, but Steve refused to let her take the other one, and he ignored her pitiful look as she walked away.

_(19:57) Bucky, I went ahead and ordered. If you let me know what you want I can have them put that in so it’ll be ready when you get here._

_(20:01) Bucky?_

A sense of dread began to feel Steve’s stomach. What if Bucky had stood him up? But that was ridiculous, he was the one who chose this stupid fancy restaurant, he was the one who’d set everything up, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t warned Steve he might end up running late. Why go to all that trouble just to stand Steve up?

Steve decided he’d give it until his food came out.

_(20:24) It’s been two hours. Are you on your way?_

_(20:36) You could at least respond, instead of just ignoring me._

_(20:57) Forget it. Fuck you._

Steve finished his meal and paid for it (and boy, his bank account would take a hit, with these prices) then practically stomped out of the restaurant, away from the stupid fancy food and the pitying waitress and the stupid greeter who’d scowled at the stain on Steve’s shirt.

But as he walked, anger just turned to sadness. When he finally got home the only thing he could do was flop onto his bed and start crying into his pillow.

He’d thought Bucky had really liked him.

 

**~**

 

Steve started going to the Starbucks near his apartment. He didn’t want to even risk running into Bucky Barnes. And yeah, it wasn’t nearly as good as it was at Jocelyn’s, but if he just got a black coffee it wasn’t too noticeable.

Steve made it one week before he caved.

It was a Saturday, which of course meant Bucky-Fucking-Barnes was waiting outside when he walked up. Steve hardened his expression and charged down the sidewalk with no intention of stopping. He was going to go in, get a cappuccino, and get out.

“Steve!” Bucky yelled and started running up to him. “Steve, listen, I’m so sorry – “

Steve shoved past and continued walking towards the door. Bucky followed.

“Steve, listen, it’s my crazy boss, he made me digitize all these files for a new prototype, it took me hours, and I left my phone in the break room and I couldn’t get away to call you – I tried, I swear – “

Steve swung open the door and it slammed into Bucky’s shoulder, making him swear and clutch his arm. “Darcy,” Steve barked out one he was inside, “a cappuccino to go, fast.”

“Steve! Please listen to me, please. I was really looking forward to our date and I really wanted to go because I like you so much, and I hate my boss – “

“Then quit,” Steve snapped, whirling around to face Bucky, whose face had fallen. “If your boss sucks that much, just quit.”

“Steve, I – I told you, I need a good recommendation from Pierce.”

“Then stop complaining about him and leave me alone.” Steve tried to move away towards the register but Bucky caught his arm.

“Please – “

“Let go of me!” Steve yanked his arm out of Bucky’s grip. “I waited for over two hours in that stupid fucking restaurant, and you never showed. I don’t owe you anything.”

“I know,” Bucky said. “I know that. But I’m begging you, please give me one more chance. We’ll do it tomorrow, I know for a fact I don’t have anything going on. Just…a redo-date.” Steve turned away, and Bucky started sounding more panicked. “Please, Steve. I like you, a lot, and I don’t want this to get messed up because of my horrible job and my crappy boss.”

“No,” Steve said, avoiding looking at Bucky as he picked up his cappuccino from Darcy. “No.”

Bucky was silent for a moment, before finally saying, very soft, “Okay. Bye.”

“See you around.”

Bucky trudged out of the coffee shop. Once he was gone, Darcy leaned over the counter and said to Steve, “He’s been here every morning. Lorraine told me that he even told her during her shift that his boss was getting mad at him for taking so long, but he was worried he’d miss you.”

Steve glanced up at her. “So?”

“So, I’m saying that he actually likes you, and he seems like a good guy. I really doubt he’d stand you up on purpose. Don’t you like him too?”

Steve sighed. “Yeah.”

“Then don’t ruin this, Rogers! I’m trying to live vicariously through your love life and you aren’t giving me much to work with here.”

Steve rolled his eyes at her and snatched up his cappuccino before racing out of the shop. He spotted Bucky at the end of the sidewalk, about to cross the street. Steve started running towards him. “Bucky!”

Bucky turned and waited until Steve caught up with him. “I pick where we go for the redo-date,” Steve panted out, winded from his sprint. “No more stuffy restaurants.”

A smile split on Bucky’s face brighter than Steve had ever seen before. “I’m fine with that.”

“Good. Text me your address, I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

“Steve? I really am sorry. You have no idea how much.”

“It’s okay, Bucky. It hurt a lot, but…just don’t make it a pattern. Okay?”

“I can do that.”

 

**~**

 

“What should I wear?”

“Something comfortable,” Steve said, laying out a t-shirt on his bed. “That’s all I’m telling.”

“Fair enough. You have my address?”

“Yep.”

“Great. See you at five.”

“Bye.”

Steve hung up the phone and grinned stupidly down at it. Yes, the memory of getting stood up still hurt, but he felt a lot better about this redo-date. Not to mention the fact that he really did believe Pierce would keep Bucky so late on short notice.

Steve took a lot less time getting ready for this date; he threw on a Brooklyn College t-shirt, a jacket, and his favorite pair of comfy jeans. He grabbed his phone and texted Bucky on his way out the door.

After a ten minute walk, Steve arrived at Bucky’s apartment building.

_(17:04) Hey, I’m outside._

_(17:04) come on up, im no 18_

Steve entered Bucky’s apartment building and realized that even being an assistant in a big engineering firm paid well, if the lobby was anything to go by. When he finally found Bucky’s apartment, it only took moments after his knock for Bucky to swing the door open and greet Steve with a grin.

“Hey,” Bucky said, opening the door further so Steve could step inside. “I’m not too casual, right?”

Steve looked at him. He was wearing a black t-shirt and some jeans that clung to his legs and made Steve’s throat dry a little bit. “Yeah, you’re good.”

“So, you gonna tell me where we’re going?” Bucky asked, grabbing a jacket off the hook by his door.

“Nope. Total surprise.”

“I like it.” Bucky reached for his wallet, but Steve stepped forward to block his hand.

“I’m paying,” he said firmly.

“Fine, but I pay for the next date.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Already planning the next one?”

Bucky smirked and said, “You bet.”

Steve’s eyes widened a bit, and his cheeks flushed. “Um…right. Okay.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Let’s go?”

“Let’s,” Bucky agreed.

 

**~**

 

“You brought me to play laser tag?”

Steve turned to look hesitantly at Bucky, whose eyes were flicking around the arcade. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…

“That’s so awesome! Oh my God, do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve played laser tag? This is the best redo-date ever. From now on you plan all our dates.”

“So you like the idea?”

Bucky beamed at him. “How soon can we get started?”

“The next game of laser tag is starting in five minutes!”

Steve glanced from the arcade worker to Bucky. “Now?”

“Excellent.”

They were on opposite teams, and once they’d suited up Bucky came up to Steve and said, “You know, you still have time to surrender. We can just go play Whack-A-Mole or something more your speed.”

“Enjoy this feeling,” Steve said, not even bothering to look at him as he inspected his laser gun, “before I embarrass you in front of all these nice people.”

“Didn’t think you’d be the cocky type, Rogers.”

“Guess you’re learning a lot about me today.”

Bucky gave him an odd sort of smile, tilting his head to the side. “I guess I am.” As the doors opened for Steve’s team to go in, Bucky leaned forward to whisper, “You’re going down, Rogers.”

“We’ll see,” Steve shot back before running forward with his team.

Half an hour later Bucky trudged out of the laser tag area, shocked. “Holy _shit_ ,” he said, “Steve, how the hell are you so good at this? You got the highest score of anyone!”

Steve smirked at him. “Feelin’ bad, Buck? I think we can still play Whack-A-Mole.”

Bucky flipped him off.

Steve got them a plate of fries and they sat on a bench near the laser tag, out of the way of everyone else. “So,” Steve said, swabbing his fry in ketchup, “how’s redo-date doing?”

“Best date I’ve been on in a long time,” Bucky said emphatically, then corrected himself with a sheepish smile, “ _First_ date I’ve been on in a long time. But still. I don’t think anyone’s ever taken me to laser tag before.”

“Well, next time we can play paintball and I’ll show you how competitive I _really_ am.”

“Was that not it?”

“Oh, Buck, you have no idea.”

Bucky laughed and grabbed a fry. “I feel like I don’t know that much about you. Except that you’re very competitive, which I’ll admit is starting to scare me a little bit.”

“Well, I grew up here in Brooklyn,” Steve started, but Bucky cut him off.

“No, I know all that. But I don’t know _you_. Like…what’s something you really want to do? Top of the bucket list and all that.”

Steve thought about it for a moment before responding, “I’d like to travel. I’ve never really left Brooklyn, let alone New York. I feel like there’s a lot left to explore.”

Bucky made a soft sound of agreement. “I always wanted to stay in one place when I was growing up,” he said. “I was a military brat, so we were always moving. I envied all my friends who’d known each other since kindergarten. It wasn’t until I was in college that I really appreciated how much of the world I got to see.”

“Did you travel much after you graduated?”

“A fair amount,” Bucky said with a shrug. “I told you I lived in Bucharest, but I also stayed in Italy for a bit. Hungary, France, Sweden, Ireland. Then I went to India and South Korea, then New Zealand.”

“Well, that’s definitely more than I’ve seen,” Steve said, a bit shocked.

“Well, I was in the Peace Corps, and I did some work overseas, so it was just sort of natural to explore while I was there, y’know?”

“Any ideas for the next trip?”

“South Africa. Or maybe Puerto Rico.” Bucky grinned. “No idea, honestly. And I don’t even have time with all this work Pierce is making me do.”

“No work talk,” Steve said sternly, smacking Bucky’s nose with a fry. Bucky just blinked at him. “Not on redo-date.”

“You just hit me in the nose with a French fry,” Bucky said.

“Yes, I did.”

“Where have you been my whole life?”

Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky laughed.

 

**~**

 

They’d been forced out when the arcade closed, which meant it was late when Steve finally walked Bucky back to his place. His heart started hammering in his chest when he saw Bucky’s building nearing. When they got there, Bucky paused before going inside.

“So redo-date was awesome,” he said. “Um…would you like to go out again? Sometime?”

“I’d like that,” Steve responded, unable to keep the smile off his face. “I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“Text me tonight.”

“Eager, aren’t we?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I just want to make sure you get home safe, jackass.”

“I can take care of myself,” Steve insisted. “But I’ll text you.”

Bucky smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I should go…”

“Yeah. Busy day of work tomorrow.”

“Right.”

Steve drew closer, and reached up to softly kiss Bucky’s cheek before whispering, “Bye,” and walking off towards home, thoroughly enjoying the knowledge that Bucky was watching him walk away.

 

**~**

 

“Are you gonna kiss me, or what?”

It was their second date, and they were walking around Prospect Park while eating ice cream that Bucky swore was the best in all of Brooklyn (Steve had to admit that it was pretty good). He hadn’t meant to blurt his question out, exactly, but hey, Bucky’s jaw line could do that to a man.

Bucky looked up from his ice cream cone, startled into a sheepish grin. “Do you want me to?”

“I think you know the answer to that one.”

Bucky leaned forward and pressed his mouth carefully against Steve’s. When Steve moved closer, Bucky took the hint and moved his free hand up to Steve’s neck, shifting his head so their kiss became deeper all the while pressing closer to him. All Steve could think of was how much Bucky tasted like Neapolitan ice cream. When they finally broke apart, Steve smiled, took a bite of ice cream, and resumed walking.

“We have to do that again,” Bucky said, sounding a little dumbstruck.

“Count on it.”

 

**~**

 

They’d been going out for three weeks when Bucky asked if Steve wanted to meet his friends. Steve agreed, and spent the next three days going out of his mind with nerves. Bucky’s _friends_. What if they hated Steve? What if they told Bucky? What if this was the end of everything and Steve would spend the rest of his life miserable and unhappy?

Steve tried to remind himself that he was overthinking and worrying more than he should, but that didn’t stop him from doing so up until the minute he walked up to the bar and saw Bucky waiting for him outside.

“Hey,” Bucky said, greeting him with a brief kiss. “You look nervous.”

“I am.”

“Don’t be,” said Bucky. “We’re just a big bunch of losers, honestly. You’ll be the cool one.”

“Right,” Steve said with a heavy dose of sarcasm. Bucky just rolled his eyes and put his arm around Steve as he led him into and through the bar, to a booth to the back where two people seemed to be having an intense conversation. A redheaded woman had her feet resting on the table as she used both hands to gesture emphatically, and the man across from her, with frankly impressive cheekbones, rolled his eyes and argued back.

“ – Nat, I’m telling you, the best one is _A New Hope_. You’ve got the perfect arc of a hero’s journey – “

“Which continues throughout the trilogy and is nonspecific to the first. _Empire Strikes Back_ has it all, without the dragging exposition. Also, Yoda.”

“Ben Kenobi, easily the best mentor figure in the entire series, possibly all movies ever – “

“Shut up for a sec,” said Bucky. “And Nat, get your feet off the table, weren’t you raised with manners?”

The redheaded woman muttered something in…German? Russian?

“Guys, this is my…Steve,” Bucky continued as Steve stood awkwardly at his side. “Steve, this is Natasha Romanoff – “he gestured to the woman, who gave a lazy wave“ – and Sam Wilson. Sam, Nat, this is Steve.”

“Nice to meet you, Steve,” Sam said, smiling. “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

“A _lot_ ,” Natasha added with a pointed smirk in Bucky’s direction. Bucky’s cheeks turned pink.

“You play nice, Nat.” Bucky slid into the seat beside her, leaving Steve to fill the gap beside Sam.

“Do you guys work with Bucky?” Steve asked.

Sam laughed. “Oh, no. Not all of us like having the soul squeezed out of us by Alexander Pierce.”

“Really feeling the love, Sam,” Bucky muttered.

“No, I’m a counselor at the VA, and Natasha here is a detective with the NYPD.”

Natasha pouted. “I thought we were telling him I’m a Russian spy for the KGB.”

“But then we decided to be nice, remember?”

“I recall no such agreement.”

“I’m gonna get a beer,” Bucky announced. “Steve, you want anything?”

“Um, just a water. Thanks.”

“One water, coming right up,” Bucky said with a smile, and he headed towards the bar.

“So Steve, what’s your deal?” said Natasha. Steve blinked at her.

“What Nat _means_ to say,” Sam said with a sharp look at Natasha, “is that Bucky’s already told us a lot about you, but we’d like to get to know you better.”

“Oh. Well, I’m a comic book artist,” Steve began, wringing his hands underneath the table, “I grew up here in Brooklyn.”

“Really? We’re transplants, I’m from D.C. and Natasha moved here from Russia. Do your parents still live around here?”

“Uh, my parents are dead,” Steve mumbled, looking around to see if Bucky was on his way back.

“Oh, shit man, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Mine are too,” Natasha contributed. “If that helps at all. Social skills aren’t my thing.”

“They aren’t mine either,” Steve confessed. “I’ve been nervous about this all week. I don’t make good first impressions.”

“Well, if Bucky’s to be believed, you had him around your finger the minute he laid eyes on you.”

“Then Bucky’s a liar,” Steve said. “The first time he laid eyes on me he sent me sprawling into the sidewalk.”

Natasha perked up at that. “I’m sorry, we missed out on that little detail.”

“Oh yeah, he was in such a rush to get to this coffee shop that he knocked me over. Then the next day I got in in front of him and moved as slowly as I could manage for payback. I think he hated my guts.”

Sam burst out laughing. “Wow, he totally forgot to mention that part!”

“Who forgot to mention what now?” Bucky said, face drawing into an expression of further confusion at the guffaws of Natasha and Sam.

“I just told them how we met, Buck,” Steve said innocently, grinning as Sam threw his head back and laughed even louder.

By the end of the night, Steve was having a blast, and he realized he really didn’t need to worry about Bucky’s friends. When they all left the bar, Sam pounded Bucky on the back and said, “You got yourself a good one, Barnes.” Bucky grinned sheepishly at Steve and they all said goodbye with many promises to add Steve to their group chat. Natasha and Sam headed off in one direction, and Bucky and Steve walked side-by-side in the other.

“I like your friends,” Steve said. “They seem nice.”

“Yeah, they’re alright.”

“So. I’m your Steve?”

Bucky blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry about that. I just realized as I was saying it that we haven’t had that whole boyfriend talk yet.”

“Buck. Wanna be my boyfriend?”

Bucky blinked at him, then broke out into a blinding grin. “Yeah.”

“There. Talk over,” Steve said a little breathlessly, trying to keep the smile off his face, which proved fruitless the second Bucky took his hand.

Of all the guys in Brooklyn, Steve was glad this was the one who decided to knock him over.

 

**~**

Bucky was late.

Steve had been sitting in this diner for an hour, and it seemed like it was another one of those nights. Sure enough, his phone soon lit up with Bucky’s name.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Bucky said the second Steve answered.

“It’s fine,” Steve said. “I’ll just go home, if it’s not too late you can stop by and we can watch Netflix or something.”

“Okay. Steve, I’m really sorry, I hate this – “

“I know,” Steve said wearily. “Text me when you’re done, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Bye.”

“Bye.” Steve hung up and rubbed his forehead, staring at the table for a long while before getting up and going back home.

This had been happening a lot, recently. Bucky was getting into some sort of busy season, Steve didn’t know the details, but he got stood up a lot. But as much as it sucked when Bucky stood him up or had to cancel because of work, it was that great when they were able to see each other again, even just for their daily meeting at Jocelyn’s each morning. Steve had never been this crazy about anyone.

He couldn’t even get mad when Bucky kept canceling on him. After all, he knew how horribly guilty Bucky felt after each time. And it wasn’t even his fault, it was his boss’s, Steve knew that. It didn’t make him feel much better, but he tried not to let Bucky on to how much all this bothered him. Bucky had enough to worry about.

Once Steve was home he changed into some sweatpants and his favorite Brooklyn College t-shirt, grabbed a banana off the counter, and sat down at his desk to try and finish a particularly stubborn comic book page. After a few hours of making absolutely no progress, Bucky texted him asking if it was okay to come over, and Steve texted him back affirmatively.

“I was thinking we’d watch Netflix,” Steve said once Bucky arrived.

“Okay.” Bucky followed him inside. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think he needed that stuff filed until Saturday – “

“Buck, it’s fine. I told you it was fine.” Steve sat on the end of the couch. “Ava DuVernay has a new documentary, want to watch that?”

“Okay…but Steve, it’s not fine, alright?” Bucky persisted. “I know my job sucks, but…just a few more months, alright? A few more months, and then I get a good recommendation and look for another job.”

“Bucky. I don’t care. It’s fine.”

Bucky sighed and dropped down beside him as Steve started the movie. He made an aborted movement, like he wanted to slide his arm around Steve’s shoulders and thought better of it. Another sigh.

“I love you.”

Steve’s eyes snapped to meet Bucky’s. “You…you mean that?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, honestly, sincerely, his eyes staring unflinchingly into Steve’s.

Steve swallowed before saying, “I love you too, Buck.”

Steve leaned forward to kiss him, then positioned himself so he was carefully pressed against Bucky’s side, and Bucky’s arm curled around him to pull him closer.

This is why it was so complicated. Because at that moment, despite how miserable he’d been just a few minutes ago, Steve couldn’t think of a single place in the entire world he’d rather be.

 

**~**

 

As Bucky entered into the busiest time of his year (which was saying something, considering how busy he was on an average day), Steve started getting a cough. Things got sort of worse from there, which actually made Bucky’s busy schedule somewhat convenient, because Steve didn’t need to explain what was going on to get out of dates or anything. He just texted Bucky occasionally, popped a few Advil to clear up his headache, and slept in peace.

Steve could take care of himself.

 

**~**

 

Bucky sighed and discreetly checked his watch for the third time in ten minutes. He had intended to swing by Steve’s place with some soup since he’d sounded kind of congested the last time they’d talked on the phone, but it was getting later and later and soon it would be too late to text him. His phone, on silent, was out of reach at his desk near Pierce’s office, where Pierce sat keeping a careful watch while Bucky recorded different forms and papers into the office software.

Steve hadn’t texted him in a while, actually. At least a few days. Bucky was man enough to admit that he was worried, probably more than he should be for someone he’d only been dating for five months. But Steve was special. He was… _Steve_.

Bucky really wanted to text him. But if he got up now he’d get reamed out by Pierce for stopping work, and if Pierce was in a particularly bad mood Bucky could risk getting fired. Though honestly, right now, as hungry, tired, and starved for Steve as Bucky was, he almost didn’t mind. After running through his usual reminders about why he needed to keep this job, he didn’t feel any different.

He knew how much he hated his job, and how much he loved Steve. So why was he still here? Why was being put through hell for fifty hours a week a higher priority than being with someone who Bucky cared for so much it scared him sometimes?

His phone rang.

Bucky jumped up, startled out of his thoughts, and lunged out of his chair to get it without thinking. He was pressing ‘accept’ the second he saw Steve’s name on the screen.

“Steve.”

“Hey. Um, I just wanted to let you know that I’m in the hospital.”

A chill ran up Bucky’s spine. “Oh god, Steve, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I just have pneumonia.”

“ _Just_ have pneumonia?”

“I’m fine, Buck, don’t worry about me. I just wanted to let you know because you’d mentioned doing something tonight.”

“Steve. What hospital are you in?”

Steve sighed on the other end. “Buck, visiting hours will be over by the time you’re out of work – “

“Steve.”

“…Brooklyn Methodist.”

“I’ll be there soon.” Bucky hung up, grabbed his bag, and started heading for the exit.

“Barnes!” Pierce called from his office. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Bucky didn’t bother responding as he turned the corner to reach the elevators, and he didn’t let out the breath he was holding until he was in a cab on his way to Brooklyn Methodist Hospital.

Well. That was that.

**~**

“I told you that you didn’t have to come,” Steve insisted weakly when Bucky plopped into the seat by his bed. “I look like crap.”

“Yeah,” said Bucky, grinning at Steve’s scowl. “But I’d rather see you looking like crap than not see you at all.”

“You’ll get fired.”

“Maybe.”         

Steve raised an eyebrow. Bucky was never that nonchalant about his job. “Doesn’t that bother you?”

Bucky smiled and leaned forward to take Steve’s hand. “I guess I just realized that some things are more important.”

Steve wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, so he ended up blurting, “I can’t kiss you ‘cause of the…contagiousness…thing.”

“The pneumonia's made you even more eloquent than usual.”

“Shut up.”

 

**~**

 

“Ding dong! C’mon, Barnes, open up!”

Bucky swung open the door and grinned at Sam and Natasha, who were wearing matching Star Wars ugly Christmas sweaters. “Hey, guys.”

“We’ve brought vodka,” Nat said, holding up two bottles.

“Perfect. Steve’s in the kitchen drinking away my Christmas bonus.”

“What Christmas bonus?” Steve said, popping up at Bucky’s side with a beer in his hand. “I’m pretty sure that I’m the sole wage-earner in this house.”

“Details, details.”

“So, Bucky,” Sam said once he’d shrugged off his coat, “how’s unemployment treating you?”

“It’s great, actually,” Bucky responded with a grin. “I’ve been tinkering around a bit and I’m pitching an idea to Stark Industries in a couple weeks.”

“Stark Industries? That’s huge!”

“Stevie here actually hooked me up.” Bucky slung his arm around Steve’s neck. “I think he told you, he’s working on their graphic design team now.”

“He didn’t have to tell me, I’ve been seeing the new Stark designs all over the place.”

"Yes, we're very proud of our successful artist with the big fancy billboards," Bucky drawled, fluttering his eyes at Steve, who snorted in response as he and Natasha returned with alcohol and sat with them. 

"More like proud we'll be able to pay rent on time this month."

"You sure are living the high life, Barnes," Sam said with a smirk. 

"This is what happens when you settle for happiness," Bucky sighed. Steve grinned and leaned over to kiss him, drawing groans from Sam and Natasha. Bucky ignored them, and smiled as he pulled Steve closer. 

He's finally got his priorities straight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [on Tumblr!](http://imhereforgaysuperheroes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
